stokebynightfandomcom-20200216-history
February 2001
Bureaucracy, Finance, Health, Media, Politics An audit commissioned by the council has returned with a clean bill of health in all areas except the Health Service. It seems that certain elements of the private sector contracted to do work for the health authority have been abusing government funds and have instead used to finance private goals. Meanwhile councillors are keen to point out that this vindicates their actions of late and that any allegations of dishonesty must now be aimed at the private sector. Bureaucracy, Church, Media, Occult Despite the outbreak of violence that happened close to their meeting hall, the Masons are clearly trying to improve their standing within in the eyes of the public. A number of quite sizeable contributions have been made by individuals from the society. Although no names have been given, one philanthropist is believed to be local councillor Sean Bowden, architect of the Hartshill Development Project. Bureaucracy, Finance, Industry, Media, Transport Despite the recent industrial action that has paralysed many of the city’s business, King Industries continued to attempt to revitalise the areas economy. Local financiers are claiming a ten percent rise in the number of business proposals being put forward, although only half are being described as worthy of their attention. Still, King must be applauded for their actions as it was generally agreed that the city was beginning to sink into a financial quagmire. Bureaucracy, Finance, Industry, Media, Politics In defiance of the industrial action that paralysed the work effort following the New Year, the Hartshill Development Project continues apace. The plans have been on display at a number of local government offices for the last month and MCC report that the project is on schedule for its summer completion. In associated news, it seems that the feared environmental impact will not be as great as anticipated. Local councillor Sean Bowden appears also to be benefiting from the project and has become something of a local celebrity. Health, University Local health authorities have reported a virulent strain of flu around the university campuses of the city, but are keen to point out that this is no cause for concern. However as a precaution it has implemented an emergency flu vaccine procedure on both campuses. The outbreak has claimed one fatality however, twenty-year-old Lisa Blaze was found dead in here room, having died from dehydration linked to the flu, the university is to hold a service for her towards the end of this month. Police, University Students have continued to be the focus of violence in the Shelton area. Castelan have continued to heighten their presence in the area and are attempting to increase links with both the university and the Asian community. Social analysts are keen to point out that the area has always had a high level of race-related violence and that increased police patrols will only provoke further violence. Media, Police, Street In a press conference this week Castelan disclosed details surrounding a spate of murders in the Hanley area. The murders began back in October and as of yet have not been solved. Castelan have attributed six victims as the work of the same killer. Each victim died as a result of multiple lacerations to the body similar to those of a wild animal attack. Castelan and their predecessors Scarab have so far kept the investigation under close scrutiny for fear of public anxiety but the lack of information has led to this public appeal. Church, Media, Occult In response to the alleged apparition of the Virgin Mary at Our Ladies Roman Catholic Church over the Christmas period, the Vatican has announced that there will be an official investigation into the matter. The church in question seems to have definitely benefited from the incident and has reported that attendance’s are up. Media, Occult, Police Castelan were called out to Ford Green Hall this week after one of the alarms was activated, but despite a thorough search of the premises, no intruders or signs of disturbance were found. The halls warden, Peter Cole, reported what sounded like “The very legions of heaven and hell kicking off WW3 in there!” Mr. Cole has been the attendant at the hall for a number of years and has previously prevented robberies of the hall. Law, Police The distinction between Castelans two police forces continues to grow, with an increase in arrests made by what is now termed “the police force”, whilst arrests by the “militia” have decreased. Castelan are keen to point out that this is as a result of wider ranging plans, but as of yet no details of any agenda have been released. Meanwhile the proposed changes to their jurisdictional powers are continuing to be heard in closed court proceedings. Finance, Industry, Media, Police, Transport After the surprise strike action and the disruption it caused to local businesses it as emerged that the strike was actually the work of “political agitators” from outside of the unions. After meetings occurred between the companies and the union representatives the discussions broke down when union leaders were unable to produce a common set of demands. Despite the strike action local industry was only marginally affected, although dissent has risen amongst the work force with regards the role the union played in the proceedings. Police, Street, Underworld The last months have seen an unprecedented level of action on the streets and it seems clear now that battle lines are being drawn. Police have reported a rise in the number of small level street skirmishes in the. Most of the activity seems to be occurring to the north of the city and arrest figures are certainly beginning to show that as well. Underworld Two names are beginning to emerge as the possible Dons of the city, one established, the other an unknown quantity. Although no one can actually put a face to the name “Sandernacht” continues to be thought of as the city’s major player, but others are also discussing “The Gambino’s” as well. The Gambino’s, who are claiming responsibility for the recent strike action, have only recently moved into the city. Bureaucracy, Finance, High Society, Media Despite an initial lack of interest, the six winning bids for the proposed clubs that will reside within the Phoenix Project have been announced. Announced at a lavish dinner ceremony, the proposals were displayed for the public to comment. GAOM, Kilsec Industries, King Industries, MCC, Megacorp and Reed Communications have put forward a wide range of plans that they hope will help revitalise the city. Investors are hoping that the faith shown by the cities major employers will lead to an upturn in fortunes. Industry, Law, Politics, Underworld Lawyers for many of the cities industries have put forward proposals to limit the powers of the trade unions in the city following the recent strike action. The proposals are currently under discussion in both the courts and the council chambers, and seek to define clear guidelines to the manner in which industrial actions can be called. Bureaucracy, Finance, Industry, Media, Politics MCC continue with the Hartshill Development Project and are keen to point out that they are on schedule for a summer completion. The project, which as been dogged by controversy since the beginning, is continuing to gain support amongst the council chambers as a result of Sean Bowden. Mr. Bowden, who took over the project from Councillor Harvey Mayne, seems to be dealing with the stresses far better than his predecessor and has continued to endorse the project. MCC seem also to be benefiting from the project and have recorded an upturn in profits and interest in the company. Church After investigations by the local diocese the unnamed preacher has been identified as Nicholas Raymond, a former Presbyterian minister from Edinburgh. His sermons continue to draw crowds despite his apparent lack of credentials, although one sermon was interrupted by hecklers. The Presbyterian Church of Scotland has stated that Minister Raymond is no longer affiliated with them, but preaches to all that will listen. Media, Occult, Police Sightings of the mysterious strangers continue to occur in the city, despite a high profile investigation into the matter. Castelan have yet to produce any solid information regarding the phenomena. In related news it seems that the mystery of the individuals who inhabited the basement of the hospital seems to have been closed, with no further sightings reported. Street, Underworld The question is no longer one of loyalty within the city, but geography. If you wish to operate to the north of the city you talk to the “Gambino’s”, in the south, “Sandernacht”. Both parties seem to be reigning in all available firepower and it won’t be long before something major erupts. Church, Health, University Following the large number of births on both campuses of the university, Church leaders have joined forces with student groups and health officials to promote safer sex amongst the student population of the city. The high number of births still remains a mystery however, although statisticians are keen to point out that there is nothing unusual about the figures. High Society, Police, Street Local club owners have joined forces with Castelan to increase the policing of local establishments following a series of incidents. A number of individuals have been strong-arming local doormen and attempting to gain protection money from clubs. Club owners are keen to point out that they will not accept this behaviour and that the protection offered by the city itself is all they need. Health, Media, Politics The Local councillor Harvey Mayne was recently released from hospital. He was sectioned following his high profile mental breakdown. Mr. Mayne, who until recently headed the Hartshill Development Project, stated that he has no desire to return to the political arena and is thinking of going into business for himself instead. Sean Bowden went on record to state that “The loss of a councillor Mayne will be felt throughout the city but we should thank him for all he has done”. Mayne is now convalescing at his Staffordshire home. Police, Street, University In spite of the growing trouble with the city’s criminal element, Shelton remains somewhat unaffected by the current troubles. Many are attributing this to an organised Asian militia acting as an unofficial police force within the area. Castelan are keen to point out that while they do not condone vigilantism the increased sense of community in the area is a positive sign. Finance, High Society, Law, Media, Police Amid high publicity, the exhibition of nineteenth century artefacts at Hanley Museum both opened and closed on the same day. The hotly anticipated exhibition opening was interrupted by the arrival of the Fraud Squad, after it emerged that the benefactor was under investigation for embezzlement, money laundering and income tax evasion. The exhibition was closed and sealed off, as it is believed that many of the artefacts may have been illegally purchased. Church, Occult, Police Following the vandalism at St. Giles Church, Castelan have made a number of high profile arrests. The vandalism is being blamed on dissidents from the once burgeoning occult community of the city, many of whom believe Castelan to be nothing more than pawns of the established religions. Castelan have refuted such claims, stating that they are merely instigating the will of the majority of the cities people. High Society, Law, Media, Politics The campaign to elect Sean Bowden continues. Bowden is hoping to use the troubled Hartshill Development Project as a springboard to advance his political career. Certainly Mr. Bowden shows no signs of stopping and has been seen at a number of high profile dinner events around the city. Some even joke that they don’t know when the man finds time to sleep. Media, Police, Transport Following their operations in December and the subsequent removal of all military equipment from the area, Castelan have maintained a low profile with regards “executive actions”. Local transport companies are keen to point out that they were not contracted for the removal of the equipment. Church Prior to a number of his sermons Nicholas Raymond, the so-called “roving preacher”, has been questioning members of the congregations about the whereabouts of an unidentified individual. Bureaucracy, Finance, Politics Financiers are keen to point out that with the election of George Bush Jnr. and the expected weakening of the pound against the dollar, local exporters with links to America may be hard hit. In addition Bush’s hard-line tactics on a number of issues may jeopardise currents links within the city. Media, Police, Street, Transport Local transport company Yorke Logistics Ltd, have been closed down pending an investigation by both Castelan and The Constabulary. The company, based in Burslem, moved into the city a number of years ago and has catered for the needs of the small business. However following a tip-off to both forces from an anonymous source several premises were raided. In a further twist to the story, the companies chairman is currently missing and has not been seen in the city for a month. Street, Underworld The arrests and charges made against employees of Yorke Logistics Ltd, in relation to alleged “drug running” had the blessings of both parties in the current hostilities, who seem keen that no third party should muscle in on their turf. Following the arrests, both parties have made it clear that they want no more to do with “that bunch of screw ups”. Finance, Health, High Society, Law, Media, Police Following the audit of local authorities and the following investigations, it appears that prominent local luminary Dr. Rhiane Matthews had possibly been embezzling funds from her health practice into other, possibly criminal, activities. The allegations came to light when it was shown that discrepancies existed between Dr. Matthews’s income and her stock. Since this time, Reed Financial Services, who manage her portfolio and have been cleared of all charges, have dropped Dr. Matthews as a customer. The company stated “This Company has a long and well established record of sincerity within the area and does not wish to be associated with any individuals who may be guilty of criminal acts”. Health, Street, Underworld Dr. Rhiane Matthews has been implicated in a large-scale investigation into fraud and the funding of illegal activities. Dr. Matthews may also be linked to the recent strong-arm tactics against the city’s clubs in an effort to gain standing amongst the criminal fraternity. Bureaucracy, Health, Law, Media, Police Following the allegations made against the medical practice of Dr. Rhiane Matthews, and the subsequent investigation, it has been found that the practice is cleared of all charges and should in no way implicated in the charges made against Dr. Matthews. Following the investigation the practice has been controlled by the Local Health Authority. High Society, Media, Occult Following the closure of the exhibition of nineteenth century artefacts due to allegations of fraud and embezzlement from its benefactor, it has emerged that they may also be involved with a conspiratorial group as well as criminal activities. Whilst it is fine to be eccentric, it’s quite another thing to be a possible criminal as well. Other cities that were due to house the exhibition have withdrawn their interest and it now seems likely that the exhibition will be dismantled for good at the end of the month.